


Healing Scars

by itsinthestars



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard wolf form, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Healing, Intense Stares, Love, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 3, Romance, Scars, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, mature sexual content tags to be added, touching scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Brea, from a faraway village, comes across the castle once belonging to Dracula and meets Alucard. Both have endured tragedy in their past and find solace with each other as they both experience something new...
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard/Original Character(s), Alucard/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything for Castlevania so hope you like :)

The tavern inside Shadow Hills Inn was crowded, with the same dingy smell in the air. As people drank, ate, and talked loudly, a young woman with all her might, ran down the creaky staircase. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she moved through the dimly lit room. She heard different voices around her as she made her way to the front door.

"I hear there's a fucking white wolf roaming about that castle."

"There's a ghost at that castle, mark my words."

"I know some men that left to ransack what's left of the Belmont Hold. They left a week ago and still haven't returned, the little shits."

"That castle came out of nowhere."

"I hear it belonged to Dracula..."

"No one will go near it."

"No one should, mark my words."

The young woman put a hand to her left cheek and winced as she felt the harsh sting. She wrapped her dark blue cloak around her and her brown satchel. She lifted the cloak's hood over her long dark brown hair as she stood at the door.

She closed the door behind her and leaned back. She took a deep breath and could still hear the boisterous voices inside. For a second she thought she heard a familiar sharp tone which made her look to her left. She ran to her beloved gray-colored horse, and together, they left the grim town.

A day later, the young woman walked alongside her horse in a large forest filled with large trees, plants scattered about, and birds perched on tree branches above, singing to one another, which briefly made her smile. She looked ahead and bit her lip in apprehension. She was afraid they would not pass through another village before nightfall came as she had not seen anyone for hours and didn't know what was ahead of them. In haste, she had left her map at the Inn. 

As they passed more trees, the noise of water received the young woman's attention. She led her horse to the gentle stream and went on her knees. She looked at her reflection; her sad hazel eyes stared back at her. She saw the bruise on her cheek and it made her scrunch her lips. Angry, she washed her face with water and hoped to wash away the dreadful memory of that bruise.

As she filled her leather water flask, a snap of a twig caught her attention. She looked quickly around her but didn't see anything. She put a hand on her right thigh and felt the holster underneath her long gray dress, where her dagger was kept.

She looked up and that's when she a tall dark castle. The conversations from the previous evening then came back to her. It would seem she was close to the castle that no one would go near. She looked at her horse continuing to drink water from the stream. She got up and patted her horse's mane, "Be right back girl," she said with assurance.

It was as if she was drawn to the castle as she kept moving towards it. She walked past more bushes and trees until she was in the clearing. She stood yards away from the dark and eerie castle. It was the tallest building she had ever seen. She looked up in awe as she walked closer. A certain smell made her wrinkle her nose. She knew that smell but was distracted as she looked down and saw a glorious vegetable garden ahead. She immediately ran toward it and up close, saw cabbage, tomatoes, carrots, and more. Her stomach rumbled reminding her she was famished.

She looked toward the castle and hoped it wasn't vacant and didn't contain a ghost. She walked toward the entrance of the gothic castle; that obscure smell filled her nostrils again.

"My God!" She gasped, horrified at what she saw. She put a hand over her nose. More than ten bodies were hanging on spikes. She felt, with this display, whoever lived in the castle did not want any visitors. Regardless, she managed to take one step after another, until she walked past the spikes. She continued to cover her nose, this time with her cloak. She walked up the stairs and came to a cathedral-like entrance. She knocked on the large door and waited.

After knocking a few more times and receiving no response, she turned and looked up at the sky and saw the sun start to descend. She needed to leave soon if she was going to reach another village that night. She knocked on the solid door again and still received no answer. "Fuck," she whispered. She sighed in disbelief and hurried down the stairs, covered her nose as she passed the spikes, and went back to the vegetable garden.

The woman looked hungrily at the carrots and cabbage, then looked around her and was surprised to see a white wolf come towards her. She recognized it to be the wolf that was mentioned in the tavern. She wasn't alarmed but perhaps she should have been. She crouched down on her knees and said, "Hello." The wolf sat across from her and stared. "Can you please bring the owner of this castle to me?" The wolf tilted its head to one side. She put her right hand out in front of her and slowly moved towards the wolf. It didn't do anything in response. She reached for the wolf's left ear and gently rubbed it. The wolf leaned into her hand as if craving this connection. She saw the wolf's yellow/gold eyes look intently in hers as if a human was staring at her.

The woman continued to caress the wolf's ear until all of a sudden, it turned to long blonde hair, and the wolf transformed into a man. He wore a plain white shirt, long fitting black trousers, and black boots. The woman took back her hand and leaned back with wide eyes.

"You asked for the owner of this castle. I'm Alucard." He stared at the woman with an indifferent expression. "And you are?"

She took a deep breath before answering, "My name is Brea and..." She opened her satchel and grabbed her bag of coins. "...I have coins to offer in exchange for some of your vegetables."

Alucard shook his head and started to get up. "I do not need currency." He looked at his garden then at Brea. "Take what you need and leave."

Brea frowned as she got up to stand. "Please, I want to pay."

Alucard stared into Brea's eyes and this time she felt a little alarmed. "If you saw my warning out there—" He pointed toward the bodies on pikes. "Do know, I do not want to be disturbed," he muttered. He furrowed his brows and gave one last look of annoyance before he turned away from her.

Taken back by Alucard's abruptness she said, "Excuse me, but I find your manner quite unbecoming."

"My manner?" Alucard stared back into the woman's hazel eyes. "Oh please. You trespass on my property. If it were anyone else, I would have killed you by now." He couldn't believe this woman, not taking his offered generosity. "You're free to take as many vegetables from my garden. Now, what is unbecoming about that?" He scoffed.

Brea noticed as he breathed hard, his mouth was ajar, and she could see his fangs. _Vampire_. She had every reason to be alarmed and should have been, but once again, something in her didn't make her so. She could tell he was on guard. _From human contact, perhaps?_ She thought something must have happened to him to make him this way and she felt instant compassion for him.

"I'm sorry," she started to say. Alucard's eyes didn't leave hers. His lips twitched in response. "I'm sorry for whatever has made you feel this way to me, to humans. "She looked down and saw red marks on his wrists. She gently touched both wrists with each of her hands. "I'm sorry for whoever did this to you." She looked up at him with a solemn expression as tears threatened to rain down her cheeks.

A moment of comfortable silence passed until Alucard removed himself from her hold. He gave her a quizzical look. He reminded himself not to be so trusting. He looked away from her stare and that's when he noticed the bruise on her cheek. He didn't know why but he felt a pang of sadness for this woman and anger to whoever put that blemish on her lovely face. _Lovely?_ Alucard shook his head and looked up and saw Brea's sad eyes find his and it was as if she genuinely cared for him, after just meeting him. He didn't know what to say.

The noise of Brea's horse suddenly came from the forest, breaking their stares from each other. Brea walked toward her travel companion. "Emma," she whispered as she patted her mane gently.

Alucard noticed she was gentle with animals, including himself in wolf form. Then there was how she had touched his scarred wrists. Alucard shook his head, dismissing his thought. He looked up and saw the sun started to set. For a reason unknown to him, he didn't want to see this woman leave, not yet anyway. He said in a tone of decorum, "I can offer your horse to stay in a sheltered area in the back. She'll be safe." He saw Brea's large eyes stare at him again. He swallowed before he continued, "I can offer you dinner and a room for the night."

Brea raised her brows. "In the castle?"

Alucard crossed his arms and scoffed. "Where else?"

Brea couldn't contain her gratefulness and smiled. "Thank you, Alucard." She thought she could see a twinge of a smile on his face.

Minutes later, Brea and Alucard walked from where Emma was residing for the night. "She'll love all that hay. It's been a while since she's had something that she's used to."

"How long have you been traveling?" Alucard asked. He carried a basket of vegetables from the garden.

"Almost two months."

"From where?"

"A village near Braila."

Alucard nodded. "Where is your destination?"

Brea stopped walking and looked around her before looking back at Alucard. "Anywhere but home."

Alucard's brows furrowed. "What made you run away? A squabble with family or with a paramour?" He smirked.

Brea looked down and felt tears start to form again. She looked up and saw Alucard's smirk fell and concern showed instead.

He shook his head. "Please accept my apologies, Brea." The way Alucard said her name was ever so gentle it made Brea shiver.

They walked around the castle to the front. At the sight of the spikes, Brea covered her nose with her hand. "What happened to make you do this to these people?"

Alucard walked ahead of Brea and looked ahead, his face expressionless. "Betrayal and theft come at a cost," is all he said. She looked away from the horrific scene in front of her and walked faster to walk by Alucard's side, up the stairs.

The doors opened and Brea was in awe at just how large the entrance hall was. She thought the staircase to be majestic. "You could fit a whole village in this room, maybe even two." She looked around and at a second glance saw the heavy destruction. "What happened?"

Alucard walked toward the staircase. "It's a long story."

Brea walked up the stairs beside him. She gave him an assuring look. "Why don't you tell me while I prepare dinner?"

Alucard shook his head. "You're my guest. I'll make our food. But first, let me show you to your room for the evening."

They climbed the stairs and a couple of doors down a hallway, Alucard led her to a large bedroom. Brea said, "Okay, maybe you could fit my village in here." Alucard lips curved into a small grin. He noticed Brea's look of despair.

"What is it?"

Brea looked at the artwork, the vanity, the large bed, and oversized chair. She looked at Alucard and gave him a sad smile. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe I'll tell you a story as well."

Alucard nodded in understanding. "Give me an hour or so and I'll—"

Brea took off her cloak and placed it along with her satchel, on the bed. She then walked past him. "No need. I'm not the type of woman that just sits around a room."

"I didn't—"

Brea grabbed Alucard's basket. "I'll help you with that."

Alucard's mouth opened in surprise. "Okay." He remembered how his last visitors waited to be served but she—

"Are you coming, Alucard?" His eyebrow rose and he gave her a half-smile as they walked down the stairs, together.


	2. Pieces From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard and Brea share their pasts to each other as something starts to connect the two...

Moonlight gleamed through the castle's kitchen windows. It glowed against a gentle candlelit candelabra placed on the long table, which created a calm ambiance, even though the story told was the opposite of calm. Alucard sat at the head of the table as Brea sat to his left. She chewed on a slice of tomato and enjoyed its sweet taste amidst hearing his horrific yet tragic few months. 

Brea's eyes widened as Alucard finished. He took a sip of wine from his goblet. "Your father was--" She gulped before she continued, "Dracula. And you killed him. Whoa," she whispered.

He placed his goblet on the table. "With help." He replied in a raspy tone. 

She was saddened by what Alucard had shared with her. She pushed her empty plate aside and rested her arms on the table and looked at him with somberness. "What the church did to your mother was cruel and wrong." She shook her head in disbelief. "She seemed like a wonderful person." She offered him a small smile and wished she had met Lisa Tepes.

"She was," he said with his gaze ahead of him. He then looked at Brea, her small smile. He stared into her hazel eyes and saw they revealed much emotion. He raised an eyebrow. "You sort of remind me of her. Brave, gentle, and truly saying whatever's on your mind." His lips curved upward just ever so slightly.

She met his smile before she rested her chin on her clasped hands. "Your friends, the hunter, and scholar, are they returning?"

Alucard shrugged before he poured himself more wine into his goblet. "I don't know."

"The last Belmont giving you what's left of his family is a big gesture."

He shrugged again.

Brea smirked. "They mean a lot to you." She pointed to her left at the dolls. "If those weren't clear enough."

Alucard coughed. "I shouldn't have mentioned that. Would you like more wine?"

"Please." Brea quirked an eyebrow. "And just so you know, Sypha and Trevor sound quite phenomenal."

Alucard sipped more wine from his goblet and gave a nonchalant wave with his free hand. "Eh."

"You must miss them," she pressed.

He looked at her straight in the eye with a guarded expression. "No."

It was as if Brea didn't hear him. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. "How you talked about them earlier...." She leaned forward to drink from her goblet. She licked her lips and noticed Alucard's stare on her mouth. She felt a flutter in her stomach, like a butterfly. She was unsure why she felt that but she didn't let that distract her. "You _do_ miss them."

"Nope."

"Just a little?"

Alucard finally gave in. "Maybe, a little." As he admitted this, a pang in his chest gave some relief.

Brea nodded knowingly. "I hope they come back to visit soon." She gently put her hand over his and felt a mixture of cold and warmth. "After everything that has happened—"

He removed his hand from her hold. "I don't need comfort from anyone." He went back to his guarded self and crossed his arms.

Brea rolled her eyes then scoffed. "You keep telling yourself that." She took her plate and his to the counter. She muttered under her breath, "Idiot." She put the plates and cutlery in the sink area. 

Alucard was able to precisely hear what she said but asked anyway, "What?"

Brea shook her head and looked toward the window. A slight wind whistled against the window. Other than that, there was silence. "It's quiet here," she said.

Alucard stood up and walked toward Brea. He saw the moon's glow reflect on her face. Her sun-kissed skin was covered by its glow, making her glisten. "Sometimes, too quiet." He helped her clean the dishes. There was a comfortable silence.

Brea wiped her hands with a cloth. "Well, thank you for the dinner Alucard. I better—"

"Your turn." He interrupted. She knew what he meant. He had his back to her before he turned around, a bottle of wine in hand. "I have another bottle we can drink together."

"I think I've had enough drink tonight."

"Of course." He placed the bottle on the table. "How about we walk around the castle?"

Brea nodded and walked out of the room first. He led her into an almost dark room that was in disarray but was one of the most important rooms. "Wow!" She said with high interest.

"My father's room of science. The knowledge of immortals—the true science," Alucard recited as if he heard it many times before. "I just need to get rid of the rubble and fix a few things."

"I'm sure it'll look like it once did, Alucard," Brea said. She gave him a meaningful look. "My father had a knack for inventing things. He built some contraptions for the farm. Others would scoff at him." Brea shrugged as she ran her hand along a book's spine. "His biggest creation was an underground shelter in case we needed it." She turned and looked at Alucard with a determined expression. "A couple of months ago, my village and a few other neighboring villages were attacked by Vampires."

Alucard held his shock. He followed as she walked past many bookshelves. Against a bookshelf, filled with books, Brea slid down and sat. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared ahead. He sat with her, inches away, and waited.

"It was late at night. We heard screams, raw screams from miles away. My father made sure my mother and I were in the underground shelter. He was going to retrieve more families to put in the shelter with us. I wanted to help but he made me promise that I would stay there, so I did." She shook her head. "I should have been more insistent. I should have tried to fight with them but it all happened so fast." She turned toward Alucard. "Everyone was killed." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. She opened her eyes and stared past Alucard's shoulder. "Hours passed. It was morning and we hadn't heard anything." She closed her eyes again and winced as the massacre came back to memory. 

"Brea." Alucard put his hand over hers.

She felt his touch and was grateful for his thoughtfulness. She opened her eyes and was met with his yellow ones. She felt a rush of something in herself that made her want to continue. "We got out of the shelter. My mom saw it before I did -- all the dismembered bodies." She put her free hand over her mouth as if she could smell the carnage. "My father was half in the kitchen and half outside, discarded like trash. My brother's bodies were scattered around the farm. Henry...my fi--fiancé..." She stammered.

Alucard who had been staring down at his crossed legs, immediately looked at her, "You had a fiancé?"

Brea looked at him with misty eyes and nodded. She leaned back into the books. "We were childhood friends. He was always kind to me." She took another deep breath and let it out. "I found his head on a spike." She looked away from Alucard and removed her hand from under his. His hand fell on her thigh. He removed it at once. He continued to stare at Brea with an almost guarded expression. "His eyes were wide with fear," she continued. "His mouth was open as if he was screaming; The last thing he did on this cursed world."

Minutes went by without a word until Alucard asked, "And, your mother?" He looked down as if he already knew.

Brea stared ahead at nothing. "She collapsed later, her hand over her heart. I would have gone after her but something still made me stand. I ended up burying everyone. I couldn't leave them like that." Brea closed her eyes remembering everyone including the children and babies. "I grabbed some belongings and left after that. Days later in the woods, I encountered Emma, and we've been each other's companion ever since."

"You were both lost but somehow found each other," Alucard noted.

"And that's enough for now, as I try to pick up all the pieces from the past."

"You're brave to move forward."

"As are you," Brea replied. She stared back and again felt a flutter in her stomach.

Alucard suddenly stood up. "It's getting late. I'll escort you to your room." He lowered his hand towards her.

Brea nodded and accepted his hand to bring her back up to her feet. They held hands a few seconds longer before they let go.

They walked side by side. Brea looked at him quickly before averting her eyes ahead. "I haven't talked to anyone like this, for a long time. To be honest, it's a relief."

Alucard nodded, looked at her quickly before he looked away. He noted there was a difference between Brea telling her story and the _others_ that told their story weeks ago. Brea was talking about her past to heal, not to enact revenge. That's the difference, he thought.

In front of her door, he said, "It will get better."

"Will it?" She asked. He looked at her as if didn't know how to answer. She continued, "Good night, Alucard."

"Good night, he whispered as she closed the door slowly, her eyes kept his stare until the door closed. He turned and walked down the hall to his new room.

***

"Just a couple more weeks until you, Brea Alesander, become Brea Weber." Henry smiled widely and cupped her cheek with his hand. "I cannot wait."

Brea nodded, unsure how to reply but wrapped her arms around his slim waist, to bring him closer. She rested her cheek on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and hoped things would progress after they married. She wished—

Large noises miles away pulled the two apart as they looked toward the woods.

Screams of every kind were heard everywhere. Brea looked around and saw humans at a fast speed, break into homes and kill men, women, and children. "No!" she screamed. She turned and didn't see Henry nor anyone in her family. She turned toward the village and saw bodies mutilated all around her. She couldn't close her eyes.

She ran into the woods which then became a tavern, her last quarters. She couldn't see anyone. Her eyes were closed and she felt her arm being pulled. She screamed, "No!" She kept screaming and kicking, "No! Leave me!" She opened her eyes and saw red eyes and fangs that quickly moved towards her. "No!" Brea managed as she tried to wake herself up but failed.

Down the hallway in his room, Alucard looked up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He groaned as he closed his eyes again. "Fuck," he whispered. He rolled to his right side and moved his head toward the end of his large pillow. He sighed, waiting for sleep to take him until he heard _her_.

He opened his eyes. He heard Brea moaning as if she couldn't speak. 

Then he heard, "Ahhh!" With his incredible speed, Alucard was in her room with no time at all. He saw her move her head back and forth. Her hands were in fists, pounding the duvet. "No!" She screamed. Her eyes were tightly shut.

"Brea?" He first asked gently. He went to sit on the bed, near her. "Brea," he said louder. "Wake up!"

Her whole body moved as she pounded the bed. "No! Leave me! No!" She screamed louder.

He couldn't stand to see her discomfort much longer. He brought her up by her shoulders, "Brea, wake up!"

She finally opened her eyes. It was as if she didn't recognize Alucard. She grabbed the dagger beside her pillow and raised it at him. He caught her wrist and she screamed one last time, "No!"

"Brea, it's Alucard! You're safe."

Brea's eyes look bewildered as she looked at him and he saw recognition in her eyes. She dropped the dagger. She shook her head. "Alucard, I'm sorry. I had a nightmare." She tried to catch her breath.

He nodded. "I heard you."

Brea looked away just as Alucard let go of her shoulders. He noticed more of her sun-kissed skin. Her underdress was cut low he could see her cleavage and the fabric was so thin he could make out the tips of her breasts. 

Alucard looked away as he asked, "Did you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head then saw his nightgown revealed more scars on his chest. She touched them gently. "What happened, Alucard?"

He countered her question with a question. "What happened to your cheek?" He touched her bruise by tracing it with one finger. She shivered but found herself leaning toward his touch as she continued to touch his rough scars with her fingertips. Their eyes met and it was as if there was an understanding between the two. At the same time, they lowered their hands. Their eyes didn't leave each other.

Before Brea had a chance to speak, Alucard murmured, "Goodnight, Brea." He got up from the bed then walked away.

She looked at his backside and before he closed her door, she said, "Thank you for checking in on me."

Alucard turned, his lips curved into a small smile. He nodded then closed the door.

Brea sighed and fell back on the pillow. She didn't know what just transpired between them, but she felt that same little butterfly flutter in her chest. She put a hand to where she felt it, closed her eyes, and slept without interruption.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciative :)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
